


A Knight to the Rescue

by ivyraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Silly, drunk!Brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine
Summary: Brienne calls her boyfriend for a ride home from the bar.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	A Knight to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic ever so please be nice as i’m a little nervous posting this :)

“Jaime? Jaimeeeee?” A very drunk Brienne sat at Knighting Ale’s Bar with her seventh shot waiting to be downed in front of her and the bill for the rest. Her phone rested in the crease of her neck as she signed her name right next to the big “X”. 

There was a loud rustle through the speaker and a small groan which made Brienne giggle. Sleepy Jaime was one of her favorite Jaime’s. “Yeah, I’m here. Are you okay?” There was worry tied into his gruff voice.

“I’m fine. Bronn told me that I needed to, er, go home and I don’t have a ride. So I called you!” Brienne said happily as she pushed the check back towards the owner of the bar.

Bronn stood in front of her with his hands firmly on his hips and one of his eyebrows raised, “That the guy, Miss Tarth?”

“Yes, Bronn,” Brienne said, cutting off whatever Jaime was going to say through the phone. “It is.”

“Good,” Bronn said. “Now finish the shot and leave.” He pointed to the door.

“Shot?” A voice came from Brienne’s ear. She almost forgot she was on the phone with him. “You're taking shots, Brienne?”

Brienne glared at Bronn before swirling around in her chair to face the opposite way of him. “If you must know yes. That’s why I need a ride. I need you, Jaime. Can you come, pretty pleeeease?” 

Another rustle roared from the other end before Brienne heard Jaime sigh and say, “I’m on my way.”

***

Once Jaime got Brienne seated in the passenger seat of his car, she could not keep her hands off of him. She kept rubbing his knee and whispering dirty nothings in his ear that he normally would have loved, but not when he was driving. 

“Brienne, please.” Jaime pleaded to his drunk girlfriend. “Just for now, keep your hands to yourself.” 

Brienne pouted as she retracted her hand, “Aw, c’mon, Jaime. You normally love when I do this.”

“Not when you're drunk,” Jaime kept his eyes on the road. “And not when I’m driving.”

Brienne grunted at him and crossed her legs, leaning on the window of the car. “Did you know,” She started. “That when girls get drunk they get like 100% more horny than when they’re sober.”

Jaime choked on his tongue, but covered it up with a small laugh, “Really. Do they now?” 

“They do!” Brienne declared, proudly. “I’m living proof.”

Jaime chuckled and made a sharp right turn. “Your living proof,” He repeated, amused. “So what you're saying right now is your horny?”

“Absolutely!” Brienne argued as if he should have known that. “You know I’m always horny when I’m drunk.”

Jaime shook his head, “No, I just thought that was your way of telling me you liked me when I was sober and you weren’t.”

Brienne shifted her position towards him and shot an eyebrow up, confusion spreading across her face. “Wait,” She said. “Your telling me we’ve never had drunk sex since we’ve been dating?”

Jaime laughed, “That’s what I’m telling you. And we’re not starting now.”

“Aw why not?”

Jaime took his eyes off the road for a split second to give her a disappointed look, “Because you're drunk and I’m not taking advantage of you.”

“Who said you’d be taking advantage of me?” She asked, a little offended. “So what if I'm a little drunk. I’m yours. Obviously you’re not taking advantage of me. If I fuck you when I’m sober obviously I’m gonna do it when I’m drunk.”

Jaime choked out another laugh. His girl had a mouth on her when she had alcohol flowing through her veins. “C’mon, Brie.”

“What? I’m being serious.” Brienne insisted. She scooted a little bit closer to him so that her lips were pressed right up to his ear. “You don’t want to fuck me?”

A shiver shot through Jaime’s whole body as he tried to concentrate on the road ahead. Thank god they were only a few minutes from her apartment. “I–I do. Just not when you might regret it in the morning.”

“Oh bullshit, Jaime.” She leaned back, a little enraged. “I don’t regret shit when it comes to you. We’re dating Jaime. Obviously I’m not gonna regret sex. Especially when I’m drunk. If you fuck me, I guarantee that you will be in for a fun night. You never know what I might try.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Brienne.”

She grunted once more as she placed her head back on the window. “Will you at least think about it?”

Jaime placed a careful hand on Brienne’s thigh and squeezed gently, “Of course.”

Once they got home, he all of a sudden forgot how to think.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s short and has basically no context but i hope you enjoy this little totally out of character thing that’s been bouncing around in my head!


End file.
